ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS2E8 Ben Again
Plot Young XLR8 is battling Eon and taunts him for being unable to defeat him. Five years later, Diamondhead, surprised that Eon isn't using his time rays, has a swordfight with him. XLR8 and Diamondhead both turn into Ben. Eon grabs each Ben and there is a flash of energy. When it subsides, the Bens have switched minds. Teen Ben, in his young body, notices the original Omnitrix, but thinks that it is his new one glitching. He turns into Ditto, noting that he hasn't been Ditto in forever, and leaps at Eon. Ditto clones himself and they beat up Eon, who disappears. The Dittoes celebrate, but are shocked when they see Max arrive with young Gwen. The Dittoes turn into Ben and he finally notices his younger body. Gwen and Max are confused, noting that Ben's voice sounds weird. Ben explains that he's a teenager now, and that Eon did something. Gwen is skeptical, but Max believes Ben. In the present, young Ben in teen's body is enjoying being a teen. Max and Rook arrive and Rook notes that Ben's voice sounds different. Eon materializes behind them and says that he didn't get what he was going for, but that the mind-swap will work. Ben notices the new Omnitrix and looks in it. Eon demands Paradox, but when Ben doesn't know what he's talknig about, he realizes that Paradox will go to the other Ben and disappears. In the past, Ben tells Max and Gwen about the future and what happened. Paradox arrives with a new steampunk outfit and a robot hand. He says that there is a time war, which Ben finds awesome. Paradox introduces himself to Max and Gwen and asks for a word with Ben. He says that he has locked Eon in this timeline and that Ben needs to stop Eon from getting Paradox's Chrono-Navigator, the key to escaping. Eon shows up and demands the Chrono-Navigator. When Paradox refuses, he attacks him and they fight. Eon cuts off Paradox's robotic hand and disappears with Paradox. As they leave, Paradox tells Ben that he has important matters well in hand. In the present, Ben is impressed by the Plumber base. He plays around with equipment in Blukic and Driba's lab, then disappears. Max finds him at a console, about to jettison the base's core. Max cancels and tells Rook to look after Ben. Rook says that he barely knows how to deal with teen Ben and asks if anyone else has experience in dealing with the young one. Gwen arrives and says that she does. Max and Rook explain the situation to Gwen. Ben tries to pick a fight with Gwen, but she refuses to engage him. Gwen says that five years ago, Ben told her to find him at this exact date and time. Ben denies doing it, so Max suspects that teen Ben in the young body did it. Gwen also says that she is supposed to take Ben to Mr. Smoothy's. In a set of ruins, Eon interrogates a bound Paradox. Paradox says that he doesn't have the Chrono-Navigator, and Eon believes him. In the past, Ben studies the hand, trying to decipher Paradox's hint. Gwen gets suspicious that Ben is being nice to her. He tells her to find him, no matter what, exactly five years from that day, and take him to Mr. Smoothy's. She agrees. Ben tells her to stay there and walks off. Rook and Gwen inform a disgusted Ben that he loves Mr. Smoothy's, but he is more shocked to learn that Kevin is his friend and Gwen's boyfriend. They exit the Proto-TRUK and Ben sees a Sumo Slammer card at the bottom of a pole. Eon realizes that the Chrono-Navigator is in Paradox's hand and leaves. Rook scans the pole and finds something else at the top. Ben turns into Diamondhead and rides a crystal pillar to the top. Diamondhead reads an inscription that has a pair of coordinates and the name 'Armodrillo'. Rook looks up the coordinates and finds that they were once an abandoned sewer, but are now a part of Undertown. They drive there, to find that their destination is Pakmar's new shop. Pakmar tries to keep Ben out, but Rook convinces him to let them into the basement. Rook tells Ben that Armodrillo is one of his aliens, so Ben turns into him. Armodrillo drills under the basement and turns into Ben. Ben finds more coordinates on a pipe. The pipe bursts. Ben, Gwen, and Rook get back into the TRUK as the shop floods. They drive around, following the coordinates, which Ben retrieves with Goop, NRG, and Wildmutt. The hunt leads them back to Mr. Smoothy's. Gwen and Rook are confused, but Ben says that no one would think to look at the start of a treasure map. He tries to turn into Armodrillo, but gets Big Chill. Big Chill phases through the building and finds Paradox's arm, scaring the patrons away as he turns into Ben. Eon arrives and takes the hand. Eon says that he can see every timeline and reality. Ben turns into Articguana and freezes Eon. Eon sumons robotic minions. Gwen, Rook, and Articguana defeat the minions, but Eon calls more. Rook and Gwen take them down, and Articguana freezes the bodies. A hole in time opens to young Gwen and teen Ben. The Gwens are shocked to see each other. Paradox appears in another hole and tells them not to cross. Eon says that Paradox tricked him, but Paradox says that he warned him, and to stop or existence will be destroyed. Eon says that if he cannot rule the cosmos, he will destroy them. Articguana tells Ben that Eon has the hand, so Ben turns into Wildvine. Wildvine tries to grab the hand, but his vines cannot cross the time hole. Articguana freezes Eon. Gwen teaches her younger self a spell that they cast at the same time, freeing Paradox. Articguana and Wildvine hold Eon between the two timelines, but he breaks free. Wildvine turns into Ben. Paradox tells Ben to anchor Eon to their timezones, suggesting Clockwork. He says that if activated at the same time, the Omnitrixes might synchronize. Articguana turns into Ben and both Bens turn into Clockwork. The Clockworks fire time rays at Eon, destroying him. They turn into Ben, but nothing is fixed. Paradox says that everything will revert to normal soon. Sure enough, in a few seconds, the Bens are back in their own bodies. Gwen is gone and teen Ben remembers nothing. As he remarks to Rook about how boring their day is, Ben 10,000 emerges from a portal and asks for Paradox. Impact *Young Ben turns into Ditto, Wildvine, and Clockwork for the first time in Omniverse. *Paradox, Ben 10,000 and Eon are introduced in Omniverse Ditto OV I.PNG|Ditto|link=Ditto Wildvine OV II.PNG|Young Wildvine|link=Wildvine Clockwork OV II.PNG|Young Clockwork|link=Clockwork Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Young Gwen *Max Tennyson *Young Ben *Rook Blonko *Professor Paradox *Blukic *Driba *Gwen Tennyson *Pakmar *Ben 10,000 Villains *Eon *Eon's Minions Aliens *XLR8 (Young Ben) *Diamondhead *Ditto (Young Teen Ben) *Diamondhead (Teen Young Ben) *Armodrillo (Teen Young Ben) *Goop (Teen Young Ben) *NRG (Teen Young Ben) *Wildmutt (Teen Young Ben) *Big Chill (Teen Young Ben) *Articguana (Teen Young Ben) *Wildvine (Young Teen Ben) *Clockwork (Teen Young Ben) *Clockwork (Young Teen Ben) Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Alien Returns